


We Could Have It All

by Imoshen



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [48]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bigamy, Divorce, M/M, Oral Sex, Sam you moron what are you doing, Sub!Sam, slight D/s, slightly dubious moral decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-30 02:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Some betrayals cut deep.Some decisions are dubious, but turn out to be right.





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen
> 
> Written for SPN Poly Bingo for the Square Bigamy on my Card.

There are calls you never want to get in your entire life.

Being informed that your husband of ten years was involved in a car crash and is in a hospital several states away is pretty damn high on the list of calls Balthazar Roché-Novak never wanted to get. At least being the owner of a very successful chain of hotels gives Balthazar the kind of money needed to get a place on the first flight.

The cab ride to the hospital from the airport is on the short side, and Balthazar is able to navigate to the floor and then to the ward where Castiel is without much difficulties. Most hospitals are surprisingly alike in their layout.

A little of the patented Roché charm has the nurse at the desk blush and tell him the room in which Castiel is. Balthazar walks down the hallway, counting down room numbers and considering how to best transfer Castiel home. Depending on how badly he’s been injured, he might have to look for a private jet to book.

Room number 309 is the one Castiel is in, and Balthazar takes a deep breath and braces himself before knocking and pushing the door open.

It’s not as bad as he feared, is his first thought. Castiel’s face has bruises and a cut over one eye, his arm is in a sling and a leg is in a cast, but he’s alright.

“Balthazar!” Castiel sounds so surprised to see him, and Balthazar kicks the door shut, pushes his small suitcase to one side and hurries to his husband’s bedside.

“Cas,” he sighs, reaching to take Castiel’s hand in his. It’s warm and familiar in his hold, and the horrible tension he’d carried since the call finally dissipates. “I came as fast as I could.”

Castiel smiles at him, a little pale around the edges but still his beloved husband. “You should not have,” he replies in the stilted way that is all Cas. “I am not that badly injured. Did you come straight from the airport? You should go to your hotel room and have a shower; I know how much you hate not being able to shower after a flight.”

Balthazar shrugs. “You were more important.” There’s a chair not that far away, and he pulls it closer with his foot and sits down, not letting go of Cas’ hand. “I’m going to go talk to your doctor in a moment and see when I can take you home, chéri.”

Castiel shakes his head. “I still do need to finish the task I came here for, Balthazar.”

“You’re injured,” Balthazar argues. “I admire your dedication to your job, chéri, but you need to give yourself time to heal.”

Castiel opens his mouth to say something, but Balthazar will never know what he was about to say. Because in that moment, the door opens and a guy with blond hair walks in, grinning broadly and carrying two plastic cups. “Brought ya coffee, Cas,” the man drawls before glancing at Balthazar. He sets the cups down and holds out a hand. “You must be one of Cas’ brothers, yes? Thanks for coming dude, I’m sure Cas appreciates it.”

Balthazar stares at the man, noticing Castiel’s hand in his has gone stiff and his husband has turned even paler. “Who is that?” he asks, but Castiel doesn’t answer. Instead, the new man does, and what he says is so unexpected it takes Balthazar a moment to process the words.

“I’m Dean Novak, I’m Cassie’s husband.”

_Seven months later, San Francisco_

Balthazar Roché has to take a deep breath before he’s able to stand and leave the courthouse with his head held high. He can’t help the bitter sneer as he walks past his recently divorced _husband_.

Castiel didn’t come alone, choosing to bring _Dean_ and a couple who Balthazar’s attorney informed him are _Dean_’s adoptive parents. The couple looks slightly ashamed and rather uncomfortable, and a small, vicious part of Balthazar is glad.

He had anticipated the divorce taking longer. He had anticipated Castiel to try and contest their pre-nuptial or even the whole divorce, and both Castiel and Dean had had the nerve to ask him not to state the true reason why he was filing for divorce.

Balthazar read up on a few laws and decided he didn’t give a fuck. It might have helped if his ex-husband hadn’t attempted to have Balthazar pay for his hospital stay _after_ being served the divorce papers.

He has no idea how Castiel intends to pay that bill, because while he loves his job and is good at it, he doesn’t earn the money he’d need for the kind of lifestyle he’d gotten used to over the years by Balthazar’s side.

If he still has a job after the State of California is done with him. He was informed that the DA’s office is considering pushing charges against Castiel, and that part of him that sits in that hospital room night after night and hears those words over and over hopes they will decide to do it.

Outside, the day is warm and sunny, but Balthazar still feels cold inside.

Had anyone ever asked about it, Balthazar would readily admit that what happened next in the whole sordid affair was something of a dick move on his part.

It began with a visit in Balthazar’s office, late one afternoon.

Balthazar’s father founded their hotel chain imperium (as Balthazar likes to call it jokingly) with two hotels in France after the war, and the senior Roché had held on to a policy Balthazar adopted from him: he was always available in his office, for everyone. Be they a guest, be they a neighbor, be they employee, no matter if they are a cook or a maid or a gardener, if they come to him with something, Balthazar takes the time to listen and help find a solution to whatever problem arose. For those who work in the San Francisco hotels, he’s personally available, for everyone in one of the other hotels, he’s always available via email or even a skype call.

At first, he has no idea who the tall man who’s introduced by his secretary as “Samuel Winchester here to see you, Mr. Roché”, but as soon as he’s denied a seat and has accepted a bottle of water from Balthazar, Samuel Winchester informs him exactly who he is.

“I am Dean Novak’s younger brother,” the kind-faced man says, and upon seeing what Balthazar assumes is immediate disgust and anger on his face, raises both hands. “I am not here because he asked me to. This was my idea entirely.”

Balthazar takes a deep breath and sips his coffee. He was raised to be courteous to anyone until they prove they are not deserving courtesy, and so far, Samuel Winchester hasn’t done anything to him. “You have exactly five minutes to tell me why you are here, Mr. Winchester, and leave before I have you removed.”

Sam swallows visibly and nods. “I’m here to ask you to abandon your lawsuit against my brother and Castiel.”

Balthazar blinks. “Why should I do that, Mr. Winchester? I’m sure your brother informed you about the circumstances that led to me filing that lawsuit in the first place.”

Sam flushes a little but continues to hold Balthazar’s gaze. He’s a little impressed.

“He did,” Sam admits, “but suing them for that amount of money, on top of what amount the State of California is probably going to sentence Castiel for… they just can’t afford it, sir. They’d have to sell their house…”

“You mean, the house Castiel bought with money from _my_ accounts, which he informed me was bought so he didn’t have to stay in hotels all the time while working in Kansas? The house he intended to sell again once his job there was done. _That_ house?” Balthazar can’t keep the bitter sarcasm from his voice. Sam blinks and bites his lower lip. That was apparently news to him, but he’s not silenced for long.

“So you’d insist on your little revenge and have them be homeless? Don’t you have a little decency left?”

Balthazar growls and steps up very close to Sam, who pales but doesn’t step back.

“You may want to re-think your words, Mister Winchester, in regard to who had no decency in this whole affair. Had my ex-husband been honest with me from the goddamn start, he could’ve had his divorce and I probably would’ve waived the damn pre-nup. But I run a damn business here, and no matter what the media might have told you, I do not have millions of dollars available at the drop of a hat. Most of that money is needed for the day-to-day running of that business, and I can’t really afford to hand out almost a quarter million dollars as a parting gift to my cheating, lying bastard of an ex-husband.”

Sam’s eyes have widened, and he’s leaning backwards a little now. Balthazar takes a deep breath and turns, walking away from Sam as he tries to calm down again.

“What if I offered to pay you back?”

Sam’s voice is soft but determined. Balthazar blinks and turns back to his visitor. There’s still a flush on Sam’s cheeks, and the hand wrapped around the water bottle is white with the strength of his grip.

“You don’t have that kind of money either, Mr. Winchester,” Balthazar says softly. “Considering how old I think you are you most likely have student loans to pay back and just enough to live on. If you had that kind of money, you wouldn’t be asking me to abandon the lawsuit, you’d be here to pay me back and maybe tell me you hope I choke on it or something else heroic.”

“I can work for it,” the young man insists, still holding Balthazar’s gaze. He blushes furiously. “In whatever way you want me to.”

Balthazar blinks again and sets his coffee aside in favor of walking over to the sideboard and the bottle of expensive _Laphroaig_ living there. He needs something a little stronger than coffee.

The whiskey burns going down and is just what Balthazar needs. He takes another swallow and waits until the burn has almost dissipated before turning back to Sam, who’s still watching him. “That is a very dangerous thing to offer,” he warns quietly. “You don’t know me; you have no idea what I might ask of you in payment.”

Sam shrugs. “I know the kind of man my brother is,” he says softly. “And I talked to Castiel a lot before I decided to come here. I can make an educated guess what kind of man you are, and what you would and wouldn’t ask of me.”

Balthazar growls, but the small hurt part that still isn’t quite over the betrayal and heartbreak rears its head and overrides what might have been the decent decision.

“Very well,” he says, and watches Sam’s eyes widen again, his hand tighten on the bottle. “Be here tomorrow morning, 9 a.m. You can watch as I instruct my attorney to put the lawsuit on hold for the time being.”

Sam nods and thanks him before practically fleeing, and Balthazar sinks down in his desk chair and drains his whiskey.

_What the fuck have I just done?_

_It’s a dream, he knows it’s a dream. But for the first time since Kansas, it’s not a repeat of the hospital room and the moment his heart broke like so much glass._

_Castiel’s eyes are bright with arousal where he kneels, beautiful and patient, and Balthazar chuckles and leans back in his chair, lets his knees fall apart in invitation. “Come here then,” he invites softly, and Castiel obeys immediately, crawling up on his hands and knees before settling between Balthazar’s feet, rubbing a cheek against his inner thigh affectionately. His eyes fall to the unmistakable bulge in Balthazar’s slacks, and he licks his lips. Balthazar grins. “Go ahead.”_

_Castiel’s hands are quick and sure on his belt and button and zipper, and his mouth is hot and wet when he sucks Balthazar’s cock in hungrily. Balthazar groans and tightens his hold on the arm rests as Castiel sets to work on driving him insane, licking and sucking and bobbing his head just the way he knows Balthazar loves. _

_It doesn’t take long until he gasps and groans and spills down his husband’s throat, whispering Castiel’s name, and then he has a lapful of warm, aroused Castiel who kisses him with all the hunger he’d just sucked his cock with. Balthazar wraps his arms around him and kisses back._

_“Let me take care of you, chéri,” he murmurs._

_Castiel pulls back, but then he isn’t Castiel anymore. Instead of blue eyes and wild, raven hair there are eyes impossible to pin down to a single color and tousled chestnut locks. Sam Winchester smiles at him. “Please, sir.”_

Balthazar wakes with a curse.


	2. A Fresh Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossposted to tumblr @mrsimoshen.
> 
> Written for:  
SPN Kink Bingo and Sam Winchester Bingo for the squares sub!Sam.

Sam Winchester takes Balthazar by surprise about five months into their arrangement.

Oh, he had noticed the glances, the well-tailored pants and fitted shirts Sam wears. But Balthazar is also very aware of the situation Sam put himself in. He can’t say “No” to Balthazar without possibly jeopardizing his deal, and officially, he’s an employee with the accompanying power balance issues.

Call him old-fashioned, but Balthazar thinks freely given consent is sexy.

The evening when Sam finally takes him by surprise is the end of a long, exhausting day which included several long, tiring discussions with business partners and one employee who simply didn’t understand that while Balthazar is certainly willing to bend some rules if it’s necessary, the “no racism, no sexism, no ableism, just be a fucking decent human being” rule certainly isn’t among them.

After he’s thrown that man out of his office (and informed hotel security to make sure he permanently removes himself from the premises) Balthazar rests his forehead on his desk and prays for patience.

“Mr. Roché?” Sam’s voice sounds worried. Balthazar makes a noise indicating he’s listening without raising his head. “Are you alright?”

Balthazar considers that. “I have a headache and my shoulders are screaming bloody murder,” he finally concludes. “But nothing a hot bath and a few weeks of sleep wouldn’t fix.”

Sam’s footsteps come closer. Balthazar twitches as hands come to rest on his shoulders, warm even through the fabric of his shirt. “Sam, what…”

“Just let me,” Sam murmurs. There’s a strange undertone in his voice, one Balthazar is too tired to properly name. “I had a roommate who was learning all about pressure points and practiced on me.”

It’s a little painful at first as Sam’s fingers dig into tightly knotted muscle, but then the pain slowly disappears as Balthazar can feel entire muscle groups relax. The headache becomes bearable, then almost unnoticeable. Balthazar groans appreciation and he’s sure he doesn’t imagine the little, drawn-in hiss Sam makes at that. The warm hands rest on Balthazar’s shoulders for longer than necessary after he finishes the impromptu massage. Balthazar stays still, waiting. His patience pays off.

“Can I do anything else for you, sir?”

Sam’s voice is low and just a little nervous. Balthazar takes a deep breath and shifts to sit up straight. He notices Sam’s hands twitch before he removes them.

“If I take you up on that offer,” Balthazar tells Sam, turning his chair around so he can look the younger man in the eyes, “I want you to know that you can tell me to back the fuck off at any moment and I will back off. It will have _no_ repercussions on our deal or your job, okay?”

Sam nods, looking very serious. “I wouldn’t have offered if I thought it might,” he admits softly. “We can put it in writing tomorrow if you want but… please, sir.”

Balthazar breathes a soft curse. He’s not _that_ strong, not after months of recurring dreams of this. “Follow me.”

Sam looks _gorgeous_ kneeling on the thick rug in Balthazar’s bedroom, naked except for his boxer-briefs. He’s flushed and obviously aroused already, his eyes resting on Balthazar with an expression of need and trust that is humbling.

If Balthazar had any suspicions that this might be a ploy to get out of the deal via a little blackmail, they are gone now.

Balthazar sits down on the edge of his bed and spreads his legs wide enough for Sam to comfortably fit between. Sam’s eyes drop to his obvious erection and darken with hunger. He licks his lips, and yeah, Balthazar can agree to that. “Come here, Sam.”

Sam _crawls_. It’s a sinuous movement, muscles shifting under tanned skin, and Balthazar groans. Same as with the kneeling, it wasn’t something he expected or ordered Sam to do – this is all Sam’s decision, and it’s making it really hard for the older man to think straight (ha). How the fuck did he get so lucky?  
Balthazar opens his pants himself because he doesn’t think he could take Sam doing it for him. Not this time. Sam makes a soft, hungry sound when he frees his cock that has him shiver and grit his teeth against the need to grab that soft-looking hair and shove himself as deep into that mouth as he can. Tonight will be at Sam’s pace.

Luckily for Balthazar, Sam seems to have similar ideas because he doesn’t take it slow. One long lick from base to tip that has Balthazar shudder, then he sucks him down with a hungry little moan and starts bobbing his head. Balthazar groans and digs his fingers into the bedspread to keep from grabbing at Sam’s hair.

Sam pulls off after a few hard sucks and looks up with lust-blown eyes. “Please,” he breathes, “my hair. Do it.”

Fuck, he’s _perfect_. Balthazar runs careful fingers through chestnut strands. “If you want me to stop, tap my left knee,” he tells Sam, waiting until the younger man nods before he grips that soft hair and guides Sam’s head back down. Sam moans and sucks greedily, relaxing between Balthazar’s knees. He makes hungry little sounds as he lets Balthazar direct him with the grip on his hair, clearly happy with taking him deeper and deeper.

It doesn’t take long until Balthazar groans and tugs Sam’s head back. “Close,” he breathes in answer to the protesting whine and gasps when Sam sucks even harder. “Darling, I can’t fuck you if I come in your mouth.”

That gets Sam’s attention and he pulls off with a last lick. “Yes, please,” he breathes, and the slightly hoarse quality of his voice has Balthazar groan.

Spread out on his back on Balthazar’s bed, his fingers wrapped around the decorative swirls of the headboard, Sam looks even better. Balthazar eyes the impressive cock lying hard and leaking against Sam’s belly and makes a mental note to ride that at some point.

Sam opens up to Balthazar with a hungry, needy little moan, trying to rock back onto his finger with something close to desperation. Balthazar runs a soothing hand down his side. “Been a while?”

“So long,” Sam whines, pleading eyes locked onto Balthazar. He clenches around the single finger inside him. “Please sir, need your cock.”

Put that way, Balthazar really can’t deny Sam. He still takes his time working him open, using lube and fingers until Sam is writhing and moaning for him.

Pushing into wet, still tight heat is almost enough to undo Balthazar, even with the latex barrier of a condom in the way. He grits his teeth and holds still as Sam sobs his pleasure beneath him, muscles clenching and releasing.

Balthazar only starts moving one Sam relaxes beneath him, but that’s the extent of his control. Sam quite obviously doesn’t mind the fast, hard pace, moaning and begging for “more, please, sir!” with every thrust.

“Can you come from this?” Balthazar asks, clinging to the last shreds of his self-control. It’s really been too long. He groans when Sam nods frantically. “Don’t need permission, darling… not this time.”

Sam’s eyes widen at the implication. He lasts a few more thrusts before arching up with a scream, spilling over his belly in hot spurts. Balthazar curses and manages to hold out for a couple more thrusts before Sam’s twitching, clenching muscles prove to be too much.

Sam mewls protest when Balthazar pulls out after catching his breath, then curls into him with a happy little sound when Balthazar opens his arms. Balthazar holds him close and wonders what the fuck he just did… and how soon they can repeat it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
